Electrical distribution systems commonly incorporate insulator devices (insulator) for managing electrical power safely and effectively. An insulator is a material that does not respond to an electric field and completely resists the flow of electric charge. Because no perfect insulator exists, dielectric materials (insulating materials having valence electrons tightly bonded to their atoms—thereby not allowing electrical current to freely flow) are used as insulators. One such type of insulator is the spool insulator, commonly used in conjunction with a terminating end of a power line. If a spool insulator requires replacement, however, usually one or more electrical lines must be removed in order to access the faulty spool insulator. The present invention features a two-piece spool insulator system for convenient installation of a spool insulator around a rack rod without requiring removal of the rack rod from a secondary rack of an electrical distribution system.